hunterwolvesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wetstream
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Hunters Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Hey Hey, just wanted to let you know, I'm on. Is there any thing you need me to do? Or, what am I supposed to do? Thanks. ^^ --MoonbeamSkyClan will rise! 20:22, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Wetty! *Bows* So (sorry if I'm being annoying :) ) Thisd is a fanfiction wiki, just with wolves instead of warriors? Sweet! I'll get started right away!--MoonbeamSkyClan will rise! 20:26, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I've never read this series of books, is that OK? (sorry, I just need to get this straight :P ) So this is like Warriors Wiki and Warriors Fanfic Wiki combined except with these wolves? Sorry to be pesky. :( --MoonbeamSkyClan will rise! 20:29, April 4, 2010 (UTC) OK, so this is a wiki based off of a series you've written. I get it. ^_^ Is it written yet or are you still writing?--MoonbeamSkyClan will rise! 20:41, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Got it. ;) --MoonbeamSkyClan will rise! 20:44, April 4, 2010 (UTC) OK, are we going to IRC to chat?--BrightshadowYou belong with me! 17:17, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Okee nDoke. i'll see you there. ^_^ --BrightshadowYou belong with me! 17:20, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Wetty! Raven Randomness! 19:56, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Why wouldn't I? Raven Randomness! 19:58, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Can I make pages on the packs? Raven Randomness! 21:03, April 6, 2010 (UTC) And can I make greyhair lineart? Raven Randomness! 20:00, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I see you don't need anymore line-art! XD I was late! --WarriorcatZ1324 '10 Happy 1st Anniversary TTP! 21:30, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll try and beat them to it! ;) --WarriorcatZ1324 '10 Happy 1st Anniversary TTP! 21:43, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Wetty!!! Yup I was just reading that-helps a lot and I liek the names! I think I'm gonna liek this wikai a lot but teh only thing I knwo I'm gonna struggle in will be making names for wolves lol.[[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 22:08, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Wettty!1 I was wondering hwo do you come up with those really cool names?[[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 23:46, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks![[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 23:53, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Rollbackers Hey Wetty. I just wanted to say that there are now 7 users (I think) on here. I think we might need to make at least one of them a rollbacker. We have 2 sysops but wealso need at least one rollbacker. We could make an a nnouncement for anyone who thinks they could do it to go to the nomination page. Or whatever. And also, who on here is a baracut (I CANNOT spell that :P ) We'll need someone to hand all of the rights out. Well, write me back. Thanks.--BrightshadowYou belong with me! 14:29, April 8, 2010 (UTC) OK, I thought that was it but I wasn't sure. As for the rollbackers, who would be good?--BrightshadowYou belong with me! 21:24, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Gotcha. I'll look too. I hope we find someone. :) --BrightshadowYou belong with me! 14:48, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Our....uh, let's call if 'fight' Wetty, I understand that you seriously dislike me now. Though I don't deeply understand it, I just wanted to say I'll always be waiting for you to be my friend again. And, for the benefit of this wiki, I think it'd be best if we just pretended like this never happened. You don't have to like me, but if you want this wiki to keep working, this might be the way to go.--BrightshadowYou belong with me! 17:51, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Really??? I would be honored!![[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 18:21, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Like a blog?[[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 18:25, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh I think i remeber that!(was it the one that appeared on top on the pages?) -and I coudl add news also on the actual home page.[[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 18:30, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey Wetty, is Sunny a rollbacker now? Because I can add her onto the menu and home page. --BrightshadowYou belong with me! 18:32, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok! I'm going to ask and try to find out how to make one.[[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 18:34, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Got it! Oh, and Wetty. for the articles, I don't think anyone besides you can make an article since we don't really know any of the books or wolfs. So, are you still writing your book? No pressure!--BrightshadowYou belong with me! 18:36, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Gotcha.--BrightshadowYou belong with me! 19:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) i will ask someone-like a staff - from fanfic wikia to hwo to make those messages on top of teh articles and pages.[[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 19:06, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why'd you suggest the request for users thing for deletion?--ArtiLook Wetty! It's Not Pink!! 22:44, May 4, 2010 (UTC) OK, just checking. XD And have you been on WFW lately?--ArtiLook Wetty! It's Not Pink!! 22:48, May 4, 2010 (UTC) HELLO Heyllo Wetty. I randomly type in a wikia and ended up here, and I saw you were on sooooooooooo XDDDDDDDDDTawnystarI am the true leader of Thunderclan 15:50, July 1, 2010 (UTC) YYYYYYYYYYYYYYOU DECIDED TO QUIT WARRIORS FANFIC WIKIA......................TawnystarI am the true leader of Thunderclan 15:53, July 1, 2010 (UTC) hey wetty! lol haven't been here long but remember when you said you needed like a little message thingy where you can put messages liek on WFW?(where it said about teh story stop 3 or the clans) well, i think this is it: http://hunterwolves.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Sitenotice That's what we use in WFW.[[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 19:54, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Moving... As an admin here, I was going to ask you about your stance on moving the wikia to another site other then wikia. Like, Shout Wikia. It's very simple and it's helping the protest against wikia being unfair....if you don't want to it's fine, it;s your call. But if you do want to, I can give you all the info you need to move it. Thanks for the Giving I lub me some food 18:10, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Moving the wiki is basically just picking up the wiki from here and moving it to another site. It'd still be the same and everything, but it would be on a different website, ShoutWikia. It's cool if you don't want to, but I'll try and get you a link so you can see for yourself. Thanks for the Giving I lub me some food 15:39, November 28, 2010 (UTC) We can move the wikia so it's indepentdent then, associated to no one. And btw, your siggy's acting up. xD Thanks for the Giving I lub me some food 17:12, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Oke doke. And lol, k. btw, back on the irc if you're still here. Thanks for the Giving I lub me some food 23:42, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Urgh, thanks. She keeps telling me to leave her alone and then sends me these long messages and stuff. -_- Anyhoo, thanks. --ArtiTalk? :D 02:56, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Wolf Blanks Wetstream, I am Icewish, leader of Warrior Clan Fanfiction wiki. We have recently alowed users to create wolf packs as well as clans. If you do not mind, may we please use your blanks to create chararts for wolves? Thank you, ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:23, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much! But do you mind if I tweak some of them a little? ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:39, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:43, March 25, 2012 (UTC)